


Water ballerinas

by TheRainBearer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen, fairy tail - Freeform, it's a platonic thing, it's not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainBearer/pseuds/TheRainBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you really need reassurance that your existence in this world is not meaningless, and that someone else's world wouldn't be the same without you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water ballerinas

Her room was pretty dark, the only source of light being a small candle on her night stand that was about to be consumed.

Blue sparkles coming from her fingers, as the little water ballerinas danced in front of her. It was something she had seen in a book Master Jose had given her so many years ago, and had done many times when she was sad, and well, that happened to be very often.

Water magic. She thought it was strange, how water could destroy so much, and at the same time, it was the source of all life. It was her curse, and her relief.

Small water figures, like little people, not bigger than her own hands, moving, dancing to a music only she could hear, the distant sound of a piano playing on her mind.

She liked being alone, she liked the silence, a quiet place to sleep in, it was nice, not having to worry when it rained, because now, most of the time it wasn't her fault. However, tonight it was.

But the problem was not being alone, the problem was that sometimes it would be nice to have some company, someone to have a cup of tea with, someone to talk to, but talk about what? What did people normally talked about? Her days weren't something that people would like to hear, her missions were just that, missions to get money to pay the rent, and not a lot of people liked the same books she liked.

Sometimes she wished she could be more like Natsu; spontaneous, cheerful, extroverted, someone that could make people laugh, someone that seemed so full of life all the time, breaking into people's houses just because he was too tired or lazy to walk to his own home, okay maybe she wouldn't break into other people's houses.

Maybe that way people would enjoy being around her.

She told herself over and over that being alone was fine, she had been alone all her life, why did it bother her so much?

 

But the thing is, there are people who love her, who want her around, who remind her that their life could not go on just like that if something happened to her. They might be few. Maybe there's just one person that truly wants her around, but that's enough for her. That person reminds her that laughter is better when shared, that her magic is beautiful, that she is not worthless. He has been there for her so many times throughout the years, as she has been for him.

Their relationship started like any of his relationships started, with a fight.

He had been told by others that she might probably be the only one to defeat him at the moment, due to her magic, and he simply couldn't resist the challenge of a good fight. So he said to her something that he knew would provoke her; a rude comment about the gloomy, rainy weather.

They fought until they were out of magical power, half of the town destroyed, and the Master thinking about how strong these two would be.

In the end, she extended her tiny hand to him, and said something like “Let's train together sometime, Gajeel-kun”.

And in that simple gesture, that he refused, being the stubborn brat he was, started their weird thing that one could call “friendship”. She gained his trust, he gained hers, they saved each others lives quite a few times.

 

She softly blew the candle, and her room was left almost completely dark. Almost, because some moonlight had made its way through her curtains. Was it not raining anymore? She chuckled lightly, and let the figures in her fingertips vanish before her eyes. She turned around and fixed her blankets, starting to doze off to happy thoughts. Perhaps the next morning she'd bake him a cake, or rather, ask him to bake one for her, he was the one with the cooking abilities, she was the one who didn't set the house on fire only because of her magic. Perhaps a chocolate cake, with little nuts on top, and maybe... maybe hot chocolate too, that would be nice. She yawned, snuggling even more under her blankets, and finally letting her eyes close.

The moonlight shone softly through her window, and the sound of a soft breeze lulled her to sleep. Yes, she was loved and needed in the world.

 


End file.
